


The One With Cas's Grace

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Cas's List [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Brat Castiel (Supernatural), Car Sex, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Grace Kink, In Public, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, sorry it's awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Jack found them a case! Dean desperately wants it to be a dragon because that would be awesome but Sam and Cas are skeptical. They end up at a con where the only way in is if you're in cosplay. (Because why the heck not.) While there, Dean feels unexpectedly good... like REALLY good. Good, but in a way that is bad because of where he is. He hopes he can hide his excitement straining in his pants.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas's List [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! Thank you for reading! Glad you're here!  
> I'm sure this will be a fic I look back on and cringe but I still like it!

“Sam!” Dean shouts from the map room.

Sam walks in and shrugs, “What?”

Dean is actually pretty proud of Jack for this one, he’s almost bubbling with excitement. “Look what Jack found!” 

Jack turns the laptop around for Sam to read. Jack turns in his chair to look at Dean who is standing behind him. Dean gives him a wink and a thumbs up. He doesn’t know why he did that, he’s just excited about this case. “Hm,” Sam says, looking at Dean. 

“I know right! What does that sound like to you?”

“I... Don’t know... It kinda sounds like… a dragon.”

“A  _ fucking _ dragon! I know! That’s what I was thinking!” Dean shouts excitedly. “Cas! Where’s Cas?” Dean glances around then calls out for him even louder. “Cas!”

“Dean, dragons are… really rare though… maybe it’s something else.”

“Com’ on, what else could it be?” Dean slaps Sam’s shoulder excitedly with the back of his hand. “Cas!” Dean says happily as Cas walks in. “Come read this! Jack found it!” Dean points to the laptop.

“Dean and Sam both think I found a case!” Jack says proudly. 

“That’s great, Jack.” Cas smiles then starts reading. 

“It could also be a bored-” Sam tries to say but Dean interrupts him. 

“Shh! Don’t skew his judgment. Say it after he says what he thinks it is.”

“I could whisper.”

“No,” Dean crosses his arms, “He can hear that.”

“It definitely sounds like something supernatural so you should go either way.”

“‘You?’” Dean asks, sounding appalled. 

“Excuse me, _ we _ .”

Dean nods. “So what do you think it is?”

“It would be impossible to say for sure. It could be a siren, but I think it is a demon.”

“What?” Dean says sadly. 

“Yeah!” Sam shouts. “I was gonna say it could be a bored demon.”

“Yes,” Cas says deadpan, “I think that is very possible.”

“No!” Dean whines.

“Dean wants it to be a dragon…” Jack informs Cas helpfully. 

“It could be, but, Dean, dragons are very rare. And what would a dragon want with six men who attend these multi-genre entertainment conventions?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs, “What do any dragons want with anything? Why would a demon want them?” 

“Because they twist and torture souls,” Cas explains. 

Dean rolls his eyes. Stupid  _ facts _ . “Okay, let’s not just rule out a dragon though. Sam and I had the same first impression and that was a dragon.”

“Whatever it is, what is your plan?” Cas asks.

Dean looks at Sam. Sam shrugs. “We don’t have one yet.”

“Really?” Cas asks, disbelievingly, looking Dean up and down.“I feel that you do.”

“Okay I do,” Dean wiggles with excitement, “I don’t know if you guys are gonna like it though.” Dean pulls out a chair and sits next to Jack. “Okay, so the pattern is these comic cons, right?”

“‘ _ Comic cons?’” _ Sam mocks. 

“That’s what they’re called, Sammy, now shut up and listen,” Dean waves him off. “All the disappearances happened at the tours that the cast of the movie ‘Captain America: Winter soldier’ are at. So, we go to where their next con is on their tour and we should find our dragon.”

“It may not be a dragon,” Cas reminds.

“Yeah, but it would be awesome if it was, so we’re pretending that it definitely is!”

“How do you know all that?” Sam asks.

“I researched.”

“You never research.”

“I do when there are  _ dragons _ involved!”

“It may not be a dragon,” Cas reminds again.

“Shut! Up! Cas!” Dean points dramatically. 

“I hope it  _ is _ a dragon for you, Dean,” Jack smiles.

“Thank you, Jack!” Dean tries to fist bump him but he looks a little confused so he turns it into an awkward finger gun.

“Anyway, the next con they are going to is-”

“You already know?” Sam giggles.

Dean ignores. “Is in Phoenix.”

“Arizona?” Jack asks. 

“Arizona!” Dean confirms. “Sam!  _ You _ are going to be on surveillance.”

“Are you just assuming they have cameras?” Sam asks.

“They always have cameras at these things, they’re too big not to,” Dean shrugs. 

“That is true. At large indoor gatherings like these, there are lots of cameras. They are in place to protect the vendors, merchandise, celebrities, and attendees.”

“Yup!” Dean points to Cas. “So Sammy, you’re doing that…” 

“Okay,” Sam agrees. 

“Jack, you are also going with Sam. That way if one of you has to leave for any reason, it’s covered.” 

“Makes sense.” Jack agrees. 

“Also, this con is a little different, and here’s the part you aren’t going to like,” Dean points at Cas.

“Am  _ I _ the only one who is not going to like it?” Cas asks confused. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Dean grimaces. “In order to get into this con, you have to dress up.”

“What do you mean?” Cas tilts his head.

“Like in costume. It won't be bad! I have the perfect idea for you. Lastly, Cas and I are gonna go out on the floor, and catch us a dragon!”

“It may not be a dragon,” Cas reminds. “What is your ‘perfect idea?’”

“I also want to know!” Sam includes. 

“Okay, so you look  _ exactly _ like this character from 24.  _ Spitting image _ . The only difference is Alexis has long hair and you don’t.”

“Alexis?” Cas questions. “Is that a woman from one of your comic books?”

“No, Alexis is a  _ dude _ ,” Dean says obviously, “And he’s from a show. You watched it with me! He’s a bad guy in the first season of 24. Alexis Drazen.”

“Who will you go as?” Cas grumbles.

“Myself.”

“Yourself? You just said admission is only granted to those in costume.”

“I’m a character though, remember?”

“Oh yeah!” Sam exclaims. “In the Supernatural books!”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles.

“Doesn’t that make Castiel a character as well?” Jack asks. 

“Yeah,” Dean shrugs. “But Chuck stopped publishing when I went to hell. When he started publishing again, when Cas was introduced,” Dean smiles at Cas, “The books weren’t as popular-”

“So Cas isn’t as well known.” Sam finishes.

“Exactly,” Dean agrees. 

“But I would still be a character so they would have to let me in,” Cas tries to reason. 

“They  _ might _ let you in. We don’t want to cause attention so we should go with what's safe.” 

“How about instead,” Cas offers, “You and Sam are on the floor, dressed as yourselves, and Jack and I will be looking at surveillance?”

“Because Sam is good at surveillance, good at convincing people, aka lying to people, that he should be where he is, and good at looking like he should be where he is, doing what he’s doing,” Dean explains. “ _ And! _ Dragons are really powerful and we might need you to angel mojo this mother down.”

“It may not be a dragon,” Cas reminds.

“So you’ll do it?”

“Fine.” Cas agrees. “What is the costume?”

“Let me find a picture for you…” Dean pulls up a picture online of Alexis Drazen. He’s wearing a blue, button-up shirt, a leather jacket, leather gloves, and black sunglasses. “See? Looks just like Cas!” Dean turns the screen around for everyone to look at. 

“Alright, that outfit doesn’t look that bad. I was worried.”

“Yeah, I told you it was fine…”

“Wow,” Jack blinks, “He does look like Castiel…”

“Yeah, seriously,” Sam looks from the photo to Cas, back and forth, “It really does…”

“I told you!” Dean smiles. 

“I don’t see the resemblance,” Cas stares closely at the picture.

“Cas, buddy. It’s you with long hair.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“I disagree.”

“Whatever,” Dean closes it, “It’s settled then. We’re going to Arizona. We have to go soon though, the con is in two days and it’s a good drive there…”

“Alright,” Sam says. 

They all get up to go pack a few things and get ready. Cas follows Dean into his room. “I think I got stuff for you, just not the leather gloves. We’ll have to get those somewhere on the way.” Dean smiles as he throws stuff into a duffle.

“Do you really think I look like that character?” Cas asks, sitting on the bed, watching Dean pack. 

“Yeah… I do. You look  _ exactly _ like him.  _ Exactly _ .”

“Hmm…” Cas hums.

“You’re hotter though so no need to worry.”

“Oh, yes, I was worried about that.” 

Dean loves when Cas is sarcastic. “I could tell,” Dean giggles. 

“I’m glad you’re excited about this case…”

“ _ I’m glad _ that Jack found it!” Dean zips up his bag, he’s very fast at packing. “There is just so much happening and it’s all awesome!” Dean straddles Cas’s lap and kisses him gently.

“All of it?”

“Okay, not the kidnapped nerds…” Dean kisses him again, “But everything else.”

“Is part of it that I will be dressing up?” Cas kisses him again.

“Part of it,” Dean wiggles, “Yes. Part of it is!” Dean kisses him more aggressively because there is nothing like a good makeout session before a long and annoying day of driving.

Eventually, they make it to Arizona and are a bit shocked at the availability of the motel they are staying at. Yeah, there’s a room for them, but there weren't many left. “It’s because of the convention,” The attendant says helpfully. 

They walk into the room and set their stuff down. “Let’s eat, then go,” Dean says. Sam nods in agreement. “Cas,” Dean bites his lip, “You might want to change now…”

Cas glares at Dean before rolling his eyes. He takes off his coat and jacket then starts undoing his tie. Eventually, Cas is wearing the blue button-up shirt Dean brought for him. “I will put on the jacket and gloves later,” Cas grumbles. 

“Okay, don’t forget the sunglasses though,” Dean reminds. He walks over to Cas and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt sort of like Alexis wears it. Cas had buttoned it all the way up.

Cas tilts his head at Dean. When Dean steps away he buttons them back up. “I don’t believe he had his shirt open like that,” Cas grunts. 

Dean unbuttons just the top button, “Okay, just one.”

“Fine,” Cas sighs. Dean smiles like a dork at him before turning around. 

“Alright,” Dean rattles his keys, “Let’s go!” 

Soon, they are back in the car on their way to the convention after they just ate. “Can we turn on the music?” Jack asks. 

Dean shrugs, “Sure.” He turns the volume up on the radio and all they hear is static because their usual radio stations are out of reach. 

“Cas, press seek,” Sam points. “It’ll show us all the stations in range.”

Dean puts his arm in the way blocking Cas’s hand, “Woah.”

“Woah?” Sam mocks, “Let him do it,” Sam rolls his eyes, “Unless you  _ like _ listening to radio static.”

Dean puts his hand back on the wheel, “Okay fine, go ahead.” Cas looks at Dean weird then presses seek.

The radio plays about three seconds of a station that is in range before flipping to the next one. All you have to do is press seek again and it will stop at the station it’s on. “Ooo, stop it!” Jack says excitedly. Cas stops it. “What is this? I like it!” Jack starts swaying with the music. 

“Boyz II Men?” Dean makes a face, “No way. Boyz II Men is gay. Keep going…”

“I don’t think so…” Jack disagrees. “I like it.” Cas leaves it on the station.

“Did you just say ‘gay?’” Sam looks puzzled. “Like… In a derogatory way?” Sam asks, confused.

“Yeah,” Dean confirms. “Boyz II Men sucks.”

“Dean…” Sam starts to chuckle but stops. Dean looks into the rearview at Sam with a confused expression. “ _ You’re gay.” _

“I’m not-” Dean starts to turn around to look at Sam but stops when his eyes catch Cas on the way. “Oh.”

“If you think Boyz II Men sucks, just say they suck…” Sam rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Jack chimes in, “They aren’t gay, they’re singing about a woman!” Okay, so Jack clearly doesn’t understand what Dean meant when he said ‘gay’ but maybe that’s a good thing. 

“You’re right, my bad.” Dean grumbles. “They do suck though,” Dean pushes seek again. “Driver picks the music.”

They get to the convention and it’s huge. Sam and Jack snuck off pretty early to go find the surveillance and Cas and Dean are trying to get in. They are currently waiting in a small line that seems to be moving pretty quickly. “Cas,” Dean elbows Cas, “Put on the sunglasses!” He says excitedly. 

Cas rolls his eyes then pulls out the sunglasses from the pocket of his leather jacket. “I don’t see why I have to wear the sunglasses… We are inside.”

“Because he wears sunglasses with this outfit!” Dean says obviously.

“I don’t want to wear the sunglasses…”

“Come on! Please?” Cas just looks at him. “You look really good.”

“Fine.” 

They step up to the guy checking everyone that goes in. He’s pretty young actually. Dean shows him a picture of the bar code for his and Cas’s tickets and the guy scans it. “Hey, are you cosplaying as Alexis Drazen?” He asks excitedly.

Cas is shocked that someone other than Dean has even heard of him. Cas looks at Dean then back to the guy with a straight face. “Yes.”

“Wow, bro, that is so good!” He shouts. “You look just like him!”

“He does, right?!” Dean joins in. 

“I disa-” Dean elbows Cas again. Cas pauses and looks at Dean before he looks back at the guy. “Thank you.”

“And  _ you _ have a very good Dean Winchester costume,” He says. “I’ve seen quite a bit of him…”

“Fantastic,” Dean says, faking a smile. 

“Y’all are good to go in,” The guy steps aside. 

Dean is shocked at how easy it was to sneak in weapons here, but then again, everyone has weapons. They’re fake,  _ prop _ weapons, but they still have them. 

“So now I can take off the glasses?” Cas asks. “Now that we are inside…”

“Leave them on! It’s fun! And you look hot!” Dean says looking around. This convention is actually  _ huge _ . There is so much stuff it’s almost overwhelming. Dean is mesmerized. 

“Well, at least the gloves, no one will notice the gloves.” Cas says as he starts to take his gloves off. 

“No!” Dean takes Cas’s hands in his, stepping in front of him. “Please leave them…” 

Dean looks so lovingly into Cas’s eyes and he really,  _ really _ wants him to leave the gloves on so Cas agrees. He huffs. “Fine.” Dean smiles. “I hope we run into another Dean Winchester,” Cas says spitefully as a joke. 

“How dare you?” Dean fakes offense. “Come on,” Dean pulls Cas by the hand, “We have to make it to the panel if we’re gonna catch the dragon!” 

“It may not be a dragon,” Cas reminds again.

“But it might be.” 

They get to the panel kind of early after all so now all they have to do is wait for someone sketchy. Sam calls Dean. “Hey, we just saw someone come out of a room and it looked kind of suspicious so Jack is going to check it out. I’ll let you know,” Sam says. 

“Why is it suspicious?” Dean questions. 

“The camera didn’t pick the guy up well and we don’t have a visual in that room.”

“Oh, okay. We’ll Cas and I don’t see anything yet. Be careful.” Dean hangs up. 

“Jack is checking out a room,” Dean says to Cas.

“Yes, I heard,” Cas sighs. “He’s going alone?”

“He is literally the most powerful thing on Earth, what are you afraid of? You should be more worried about Sam.”

“Okay, you’re right,” Cas agrees. 

“Can I get a picture with you?” Somebody taps on Cas’s shoulder. 

Cas turns around and sees a teenage girl with a cell phone. “Uhm,” Cas babbles.

“Are you Luna Lovegood?” Dean asks, impressed. 

“Yes!” She smiles, “I was wondering if I could take a picture with your friend… if it’s alright with him…”

Cas looks at Dean conflicted. “Of course he’s alright with it…”

“Thanks!” She hands her phone to Dean but looks up at Cas and stands beside him, “This is the best Alexis cosplay I’ve ever seen!” Cas,  _ still _ , is shocked that other people even know who he is dressed as. “You look so much like him.”

Cas glares at Dean, “Yes, I… hear that quite often.” 

“One… Two… Th-” Dean stops. “Smile Alexis, don’t want to ruin the photo…” Cas sighs then smiles as Dean takes the picture. He hands the phone back to the girl and she walks off. 

“You are having too much fun with this,” Cas grunts. 

“You are not having  _ enough _ fun with this,” Dean says back. 

Cas, of course, takes that sort of like a challenge. 

Cas watches Dean as he gets sort of distracted talking to other people who are also attending the panel. He starts off by asking questions that should help them with the case but winds up talking about other things before Cas has to pull him away. Dean is ever the fanboy he tries so hard not to be. 

Dean smiles and glances over at Cas who is looking around. Randomly, Dean gets a little…  _ excited _ . It’s odd, but Dean chalks it up to him just really being attracted to Cas in his costume. He keeps talking to the guy about what he’s seen. Dean really thought the feeling would go away, but it hasn’t and now he’s almost hard in his jeans. He looks down, hopefully not enough to notice. 

Of all the inappropriate boners, this one is the weirdest. He looks over at Cas again. Cas  _ is _ really hot right now actually… so maybe it’s… not that weird? Dean doesn’t know. He’s still lost. 

“Uhm, so…” Dean tries to continue asking his question but he’s lost his train of thought almost completely. “Uhh, thank you!” Dean turns around and walks away, back to Cas awkwardly. “Cas,” Dean whispers.

“Yes?”

“I’m-” Dean stops and swallows. “Nevermind. Have you seen anything yet?”

“I don’t think so…”

“Okay, me neither.”

Cas looks over at Dean, “Oh, Dean, you’re-”

“I know,” Dean huffs, slightly embarrassed. 

“Why?”

“I have no idea-  _ Don't touch it!” _ Dean swats Cas’s hand away. Dean is frustrated. “It’ll go away… hopefully soon.”

“ _ Hopefully  _ soon?” Cas repeats.

“Yeah, it’s not getting better.” Dean’s phone rings, “Yes?”

“Jack just called me, he says the room is warded so he’s gonna- why are you squirming?”

“What?” Dean looks around to find the camera Sam can see him through. Unfortunately and completely out of Dean’s control he started to feel  _ really _ good. He has no idea why. That’s never happened before. “I’m not squirming. Can he get in?”

“He’s working on it.”

“Great, let me know if he can.” Dean hangs up again. 

“Ugh,” Dean groans, “What the hell?”

“What?”

“I don’t know,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I just feel like- I don’t know, like really good and I wanna touch it.”

“Dean, you can’t,” Cas turns and keeps looking around the room, trying not to attract attention to Dean. “We’re in public and we can’t exactly leave.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Dean adjusts his pants a little bit. 

“Sam is right, you are wiggling around a lot.”

“Thanks, hadn't noticed.” Dean rolls his eyes, “So you heard Jack is working on something with the warding?”

“Yes.”

“Great,” Dean huffs out. “Why the fuck is this happening?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean?” Dean asks, confused. 

“I assume these creatures put up wardings to keep things like us out.”

“Not that,” Dean rolls his eyes and points down, “This.”

“Ohh.” Cas nods. Dean grunts which is just covering up his moan. “Does it feel good?”

“Yeah… Kinda…” Dean admits. It’s getting more intense, whatever it is. Dean is super confused. One, this has never happened before, two, arousal doesn’t do  _ this _ to a person. Dean keeps twitching.

“What does it feel like?” Cas asks.

Dean isn’t really thinking straight. “Like super intense,” Dean groans. 

“As if you want more?” Cas inquires.

“Yeah…”

“But like you cannot comprehend more?”

“Yes. Exactly.” Dean closes his eyes, “Fuck,” He groans again. 

“Dean, we’re in public and it’s very crowded… Find some discretion.”

“Yeah I know but,” Dean swallows trying to maintain composure. “It feels like when you-” Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas. Cas turns back to him after scoping the place. Dean reaches up and lifts Cas’s sunglasses off a bit and Cas lets him. Dean’s teeth clench and he pushes his glasses back. “Discretion my ass, you bitch.” Cas’s eyes are  _ glowing _ with grace.

“I was wondering when you were going to notice.”

“Cas, what the hell, man?” Dean keeps wiggling, his erection pressing uncomfortably in his jeans but Cas’s grace is so fucking soothing.

“You are not having enough fun with this,” Cas says to Dean just like Dean said to him. 

Dean kind of doubles over a bit before trying to stand up straight again. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean whines, “What’s your goal here?”

“The same as it always is, Dean,” Cas says deviously. 

“Fuck you,” Dean grunts. But it feels really good and he wants Cas to stop but also he wants Cas to keep going and just fucking finish him already because  _ damn _ he wants to come, but also he doesn’t because he’s in the middle of a crowded room looking for a dragon. 

Dean’s phone rings again and Dean doesn't move. He’s putting all his energy into being quiet. “Dean, I think your phone is ringing.”

Dean gives Cas a dirty look and flips him off as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Jack got in,” Sam informs. “All six dudes were in there and- hold on, Jack wants to tell you.”

Sam passes his phone to Jack, “Dean, I’m sorry, it’s not a dragon… It’s a demon.”

“Okay,” Dean grunts. 

“Are you okay, your voice sounds weird…” Jack comments. 

Dean moans, “Take the phone.” He passes his phone to Cas. 

“Hello, Jack. Dean is fine. You said it was a demon, how do you know?”

“One of the boys said they saw black eyes and there is sulfur everywhere.”

“Okay, we’ll find it.” Cas hangs up and tries to pass the phone back to Dean but Dean doesn’t take it. “It’s a demon,” Cas says to Dean. “If you hurry up,” Cas adds intensity, “I know where it is.”

“If you stop, we can go  _ now _ , haa…” Dean groans. 

“No, we have time.” 

“Mmh!” Dean groans, trying everything in his power to keep his hands off his dick.

Cas leans into Dean’s ear and whispers almost inaudibly, “I want you to come in your pants,” Cas grazes his palm over Dean’s bulge but pulls away before it looks too incriminating. 

“Fuck,” Dean whines. “Why?”

“Because it’s fun… And you said you wanted me to have more fun, right? In addition, you make this  _ beautiful _ sound that I would like to hear right now…”

“I don’t want any-” Dean grunts “-one else to hear it,” He swallows.  
“It’s too loud in here for anyone else to hear.” Cas smiles, “Unless you somehow bring attention toward yourself that would cause people to focus on you…” 

Cas is such a fuck, Dean doesn’t even know what to do. “Gah,” Dean squeaks, then covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Prostate,” Cas explains. “Hurry up, Dean.”

“Fuck you, Cas!” Dean doubles over again, contemplating just sitting on the floor. 

“This annoys you because…”

“We’re in,” Dean gasps, “Public!”

“And…”

“AND, I like it! And that’s b-” Dean moans somewhat loud. 

“Bad?” Dean nods. “You like it, not because we are in public, but because it feels good. And that is not bad.” Cas does something and before Dean squeezes his eyes shut he sees the blue shine in his eyes glow and come out a bit from under his sunglasses. 

“Fuck,” Dean wraps his arms around his stomach and sort of folds over.

“A few more seconds and you will be done, right?” Dean flips him off again. “Yes,” Cas answers. 

Dean has no idea what to do.  _ No idea. _ He wants to grab something. Standing up feels weird. He can’t stop twitching. What, is he supposed to just come, standing here acting like everything is normal? He’s trying so hard to look normal.  _ Fuck _ . 

Dean slowly holds out his hand towards Cas, hoping Cas will take it. Cas looks Dean up and down, confused. Is this some sort of trick? He shakes his head. No, of course not, what could he do? Cas holds Dean’s hand in his.

Dean just moans which again, he tries to turn into a low grunt. Dean squeezes on Cas’s hand as he comes. He whines out then grunts Cas’s name and that makes Cas smile. Dean starts to slowly go down to the floor but Cas pulls him back up by his arm. “You lasted much longer than expected,” Cas states then cleans Dean up in an instant. “Do you see that man in the brown shirt? He is a demon.”

Dean glares at Cas for a second then rolls his eyes. He focuses his attention on where Cas is looking. “Who, buff Bilbo Baggins over there?” Dean is still feeling fuzzy from the orgasm so it’s hard to refocus. 

“I suppose.”

“How do you know?” Dean grunts, looking down and seeing that Cas already cleaned up his come…  _ thankfully. _

“I can see his true form.”

Dean walks towards him through the crowd followed by Cas who hasn’t let go of Dean’s hand. “How long have you known he’s a demon?”

“This whole time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“I was unsure if he was the culprit. I thought maybe Rowena had him here for some reason That was not inherently bad. I do not wish to get in the way of her.”

Dean rolls his eyes again. He makes a point, but still, he coulda said something before now. Dean walks up to him, “Can I get a picture with you?” He asks. The demon looks shocked and takes a step back. 

A step back into Cas who is behind him with his angel blade to his back. “I think you should reconsider,” Cas grunts, holding onto him by his shoulder. 

“God, please tell me that's a blade,” He swallows. “Dean Winchester… Nice costume.”

“Oh look Cas, he’s a fan,” Dean makes a face. Of course, Sam picks that time to call. “Yes?” Dean grunts.

“There's an exit to your left by the Captain Marvel booth-thing. Bring him back here.” Sam hangs up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know who Alexis Drazen is, look it up. You won’t regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

Later the demon confesses and they find out what his plan was that doesn’t give them any leads on anything else. Maybe that’s not such a bad thing though. Then Cas does his thing and that’s that, no more demon. Eventually, they find themselves driving back to the motel. Part of Dean wanted to actually stay at the convention a little bit, but not more than the part of him that wanted to just sleep. So what if it’s like six o’clock. 

Dean parks the car and they all start climbing out. Except Cas. Cas stays. And he grabs Dean’s arm and pulls him back and Dean sits back down. Sma and Jack both glance at them through the windshield as they walk into the room. 

“You’re upset,” Cas says. “I upset you. I’m sorry.”

Dean sighs smally to keep from being dramatic, “It’s whatever.”

“What did I do specifically that upset you?”

“Nothing, Cas. Don’t worry about it…” Dean looks forward. 

“Obviously not nothing,” Cas admits, “So what was it? Was it the unwarranted public orgasm?” 

“No,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Then maybe it was the embarrassment that may have been caused by the unwarranted public orgasm…”

“Cas, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“It is, then.”

“No.”

Cas thinks hard, not knowing what it could be. If Dean’s mad at him, it has to be something along those lines. “Is it because I did not tell you about the demon right away? I hope you understand that I didn’t mean-”

“No, Cas, it’s not that. I get that.” Dean huffs. “It’s okay,” Dean reaches for the door but Cas stops him again.

“It’s not okay. You are clearly upset, I just haven’t figured out why, yet…”

“It’s stupid.”

Cas sighs. He reaches across and glides a delicate finger across Dean’s chest and feels for his nipple. “Then maybe I can make it up to you and we can do this the proper way,” Cas says sincerely. Dean still won’t look at Cas though, even though Cas starts unbuttoning Dean’s pants. When they have minor arguments or disputes, Cas usually ends them, or  _ wins _ them, by giving Dean blowjobs because he loves them. It’s actually super easy and hasn’t backfired in any way yet so Cas keeps doing it. But Cas has only done this with  _ minor _ arguments so far. 

Dean blinks and looks down. He lifelessly pushes Cas’s hands away, “No, Cas. Not right now…”

Cas sits back up completely, looking at Dean shocked. Dean never says no to sex unless he has to. And Cas’s blowjobs always work with  _ every single minor argument _ . The fact that it didn’t just now means it’s not a minor argument. “Are you seriously mad?” Cas asks, confused. 

“Yeah,” Dean nods, “I’m seriously mad!”

“Why? Please tell me?” 

“Well not-” Dean grunts, “Not mad… just upset…” Cas stays quiet and hopes Dean will elaborate. “But it’s dumb so I’ll just let it go. Let’s go inside.”

“Stop trying to go inside,” Cas says sternly, grabbing Dean’s arm again. “You are being difficult. Instead of ‘letting it go,’” Cas uses finger quotes, “Try to resolve it because  _ that _ is the proper way to deal with things.”

Dean swallows and feels like he just got scolded. Which he kinda did…

“Now,” Cas sighs “Start by telling me why you refuse to look at me.”

“Because you are dressed like Alexis Drazen. It’s distracting and hot and makes it hard to stay mad at you.”

“So you are mad at me?”

“No!”

“You just said that you were!” 

“I misspoke!”

“Fine!” Cas huffs and calms down a little bit. Dean says things when he gets worked up that he doesn’t mean sometimes. As crappy as it is, Cas knows. Him admitting he misspoke helps a bit with that. 

“It’s because this is serious and if I look at you dressed like that then we’re banging, end of story.”

Cas nods because that’s an acceptable answer. It kinda makes sense. Dean doesn’t like talking about serious things. Who does? But that’s most likely why Dean persisted on ignoring it. “What is serious?”

“I don’t even know how to say it…”

“You can try…”

“And you’ll try to fill it in for me?” Dean glances at Cas then looks away quickly. 

“If you would like me to.”

“It’s not that I don’t like when we… I don’t know if I can even say ‘ _ we’ _ for what just happened. I guess technically  _ we. _ When we have sex in public. I actually like it way more than any sane person should. I just get this rush, you know? So it’s not that.”

“Alright. Is it because Sam could have been watching?”

“Fuck! I didn’t even think about that!”

“No! It’s not that, I thought about that! You would have been small on the screen, Sam was probably busy, why would he just look at you, and lastly you really stayed composed. More than I have ever seen you.”

“Okay.”

“So, you’re not upset due to embarrassment.”

“Right, I’m not embarrassed… Well, I’m not upset because of- yeah, you’re right…”

Cas smiles for a second and forces back a chuckle. “Okay,” He clears his throat, “Good.”

“It’s just that you…” Dean stops. “I don’t know, forget it.”

“Dean, we aren’t ‘forgetting’ anything. Say what you mean.” Dean shakes his head and he actually looks kind of worried so Cas guesses he’s back to guessing. Cas sighs, “Was the timing inappropriate?”

“Yes, but,” Dean rolls his eyes, “It’s not that.”

“Please tell me why you are upset.”

“Cas, I don’t want to!”

“You wish to just be upset forever?”

“I won’t be upset forever!”

“You’re right, Dean,” Cas throws his hands up, “You will just be bitter about it forever instead.” That sounded kinda harsh and Cas wishes he could take it back.

“I’m not bitter!”  
“You don’t have to be!”

“Talking about my feelings doesn’t help me.”

“You’re not  _ just _ talking about them, you’re resolving them. I upset you so telling me could help in the future… Unless you don’t want anything to get better-”

“I’m upset that you used your grace!” Dean shouts.

“Oh,” Cas says softly and he looks forward as well. They sit in silence for a few seconds that feel like a few hours. “I was not aware that you did not enjoy that, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.”

“I understand if you don’t want to again,” Dean gulps, “But don’t say I don’t enjoy it because I fucking love it. I feel so- blegh.”

“What does ‘blegh’ mean?”

“Blegh,  _ feelings.  _ I don’t like talking about my-” Dean rolls his eyes, “Whatever. It makes me feel like, special or whatever… when you use it with me. Like I’m worth it or something, I don’t know!”

“Then why did me using my grace upset you? I don’t understand.”

“Because-” Dean stops and deters, “I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Well in that case you should explain yourself because I’m confused.”

“Okay,” Dean huffs, “Cas… You’re weird about when we mix your angel-stuff with our sex-stuff.”

“Thank you for trying to preserve my feelings, Dean.” Fuck. Sad/ angry or whatever he’s feeling right now sarcastic Cas cannot be a good sign.

“I just mean that…” Dean doesn’t know how to say this at all but in full fairness, he admitted to that already. “For example, I didn’t even know you could do stuff using grace until pretty recently if you remember.”

“Of course I remember.”

“And you still don’t use it that often-  _ which  _ you don’t have to, obviously. It’s up to you, honestly. But I really like it when you do and that’s why I was so excited when you put it on your list-”

“Catalog,” Cas corrects, looking back at Dean.

“Right, catalog.” Dean half-smiles, “I was so excited but then you,” Dean rolls his eyes. “I don’t want to say wasted it, because that felt good and was fun, in hindsight, so it wasn’t a waste, but I wanted it to be…  _ different _ .”

“That’s why you are upset?” Dean nods. “Wow, you’re right, that is stupid.”

“Rude.”

“How many times do I have to tell you we can do the things on the list multiple times. Just because I cross it off does not mean we never get to do it again!” Cas exclaims, “And if you want me to use my grace more, why haven’t you simply just asked?”

“Because you’re  _ weird _ about  _ angel-sex-stuff _ !” Dean chuckles awkwardly. “The grace, the- the praying, the- I don’t know, the stamina thing with the angel cuffs!”

Cas chuckles awkwardly too, “Okay, you have a point,” Cas stops him. 

“But we can do it again? You’re okay with that?” Dean looks at Cas.

“Yes,” Cas smiles. “I like making you feel good, Dean. And I like that I can do things that others can’t… but that’s also why I… may be just a little bit… sensitive about it. I’m sorry it became an unapproachable thing and caused you to get upset.”

“It’s fine, Cas.” Dean smiles, “It’s stupid.”

“It is,” Cas chuckles, “It is stupid!”

“Yeah, whoops.”

“Whoops?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, I was genuinely upset about this. Looking back it’s dumb.”

“‘Looking back?’ It was 20 seconds ago.”

“Yeah… so  _ back.” _

“On our drive back, I thought you were upset that it turned out to be a ‘boring’ demon instead of a dragon.”

“Yeah, that sucked, but sometimes boring is better I guess.”

“You did all that research though…”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles, “All for nothing.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say for nothing.”

Dean huffs, “I would.” Cas rolls his eyes. 

“I started panicking and thinking that I  _ really _ messed up, I thought I embarrassed you or crossed a line, I was so scared.”

Dean sighs. “Damn, you look so much like Alexis, how do you not see it?”

“Well, if I do, that would explain your sexual attraction to both of us.”

Dean swallows, “Is sex in the car off the table?” Cas just stares at Dean. “Oh, fuck. Is it even in the dining room?”

Cas smiles then lunges forward, crashing their lips together and pushing Dean down in the seat.

“Wait,” Dean pants, “Blowjob, blowjob, I want-” Dean huffs. Cas nods and starts getting Dean’s pants undone. “No! Not me…” Dean holds Cas’s hands and pulls them away. Cas looks down at him confused. “You.” Dean pushes Cas back to where he’s leaning against the door. It takes some adjusting but they manage it and soon Dean gets Cas’s pants down past his ass. Dean giggles, “As if I would ever demand a blowjob.” Dean licks slowly along the side of Cas’s dick then watches it get hard.

“You can always ask.” Dean takes Cas into his mouth, rather slowly. Cas closes his eyes and tilts his head back to rest against the window. “I will most likely say yes.” Cas chuckles, “I already began removing your pants.”

Dean hums delightfully as he sucks the head of Cas’s dick. “Use your hand,” Cas instructs. Dean glares at him from the top of his eyes but starts jacking Cas’s off with his hand anyway. “Yes, that is pleasant,” Cas says formally. “I thought you might do that anyway but I didn’t want to wait…” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“I like this very much,” Cas swallows. Dean presses his tongue against Cas then does the swirly thing with his tongue that Cas likes. “Mmh,” Cas wines, “Please keep doing that.” Cas puts his hand into Dean’s hair and pulls gently for a moment. “Maybe I should take these gloves off now,” Cas starts taking them off.

Dean blindly reaches out his free hand and holds Cas’s hands to stop him along with a grunt, “Mm,” Meaning no.

“Alright, I’ll leave them…” Cas agrees. Dean starts bobbing his head as far down as he can and Cas groans, “But only because you are good at this.” Dean starts feeling that same sensation but it registers immediately. It could be because he just felt it or that it’s happening in the proper setting. Either way, Dean thinks he knows. He comes off of Cas’s cock and makes eye contact with Cas. Cas’s eyes are glowing again. Cas nods. Dean smiles then tries to go back to sucking him off before Cas stops him. “Dean, take off your pants.” Dean sits up a bit and starts shimming his pants and underwear off. He gets it to about where Cas has his when Cas speaks up. “That’s enough!” Cas pauses, “Please continue.”

Dean pants, “Alright.” He licks and sucks up and down the side of Cas’s cock a few times before taking him in again. 

Before when Cas used his grace he would attack him full force which could send him over the edge in seconds. Now Cas is easing him into it. Dean had no idea he could do that until recently. Technically, he found out when he was drunk one night that, to put it simply, Cas had different levels. But he was wasted. So he forgot. 

“Wait,” Cas says with fervor. 

Cas stops. Dean stops. “What’s wrong?”

Cas glances down at Dean. “I was not referring to you. You can keep going. I am trying to figure out what I want to do.” Dean makes a face but goes back to sucking anyway. “Hah,” Cas hums, “Prostate orgasms are more intense,” He says plainly. 

Dean is confused. So now Cas wants Dean to finger him or something?  _ No _ . Dean realized Cas was talking about him. Cas is definitely shoving his grace into Dean’s prostate now. Dean’s toes curl and he moans. Dean doesn’t  _ really _ know if that’s what Cas is doing with his grace because he doesn’t fully understand it. It’s pretty complicated as far as he can tell. It  _ feels _ like shoving if he had to describe it. Shoving or smashing or ruthlessly pushing, something like that. Dean groans again, it’s a muffled groan and damn, Cas loves his muffled moans, especially when it’s muffled because of his cock. 

Dean pulls off for a second, panting. “Mmh,” Dean whines. “Fuck, Cas!” 

“Is it too much?” Cas asks. 

“Depends,” Dean grunts.

“On what?”

“How long I’m supposed to-” Dean moans, “To last.”

Cas eases up. “A bit longer.”

Dean is still panting but starts licking along Cas’s dick. “Fuck,” Dean licks a lot around the base, “Fuck you’re huge.”

Dean goes back down on Cas after some  _ somewhat _ controlled breathing. Dean starts wiggling. “Dean,” Cas hums, “You should touch yourself…” Dean opens his eyes and glances at Cas. He keeps forgetting that Cas’s eyes look like that though. “That is if you think you would enjoy the added stimulation to your penis,” Dean doesn’t move, “But I understand if you would be unable to handle that…” Cas smirks but Dean doesn’t see. 

Dean shuffles around a bit but eventually, he’s got a hand on his dick. Just the touching alone feels good, honestly but he starts stroking very slowly. Any more would probably be too much. “Acting with caution, I see…” Cas notices that Dean is playing it safe. “Very well,” Cas adds back the intensity because he is a fuck, as has been stated formerly.

Dean whines around Cas’s dick again, making Cas smile. Cas rests his head back against the window again. “I am actually very close. I attempted to get to this point sooner, not this soon, but sooner and now I can’t stop it.” Dean’s eyebrows come together. It’s odd that Cas has  _ any _ control over it. “Keep moaning with my penis in your mouth and it won’t be very much longer.”

As if Dean could actually stop moaning. He’s jacking off at the same pretty slow pace, avoiding the head of his cock if at all possible while Cas hammers away or whatever his grace is doing. Dean moans and twitches, not truly knowing that Cas got more intense still. 

“Dean, please do the circles with your tongue-” Dean starts before Cas finishes his sentence, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes…” Cas mumbles. “Your mouth feels so delightful, Dean…” Dean moans again. He’s pretty close too. “Do you recall when you fit your mouth around my-” Again, Dean knows where Cas is going with this so he pulls off of Cas’s dick and puts his mouth around his balls again. Cas winces, “Dean,” Cas’s voice is strangled.

Dean doesn’t love doing this but he loves how it makes Cas feel so he doesn’t really mind. Dean starts sucking pretty vigorously and that makes Cas twitch pretty hard. With that, Cas must have done his normal level of grace against Dean’s prostate which is ruthless. Dean lets Cas’s balls out of his mouth and curses, “Fucking hell,” and pants. 

“Dean, I am going to come, please put your mouth back around me,” Cas pants desperately. Dean swallows. Not knowing if Cas meant his cock or his balls, Dean went for his cock because it’s faster and Dean likes it more. 

Cas moans one more time before he comes, “Ugh… Dean...” At the same moment Cas comes, he must have given Dean’s ass all he’s got because it feels unbearably good. Dean moans before he can swallow so all of Cas’s come spills out of the sides of Dean’s mouth. Cas watches as it all happens so fast within the same couple of seconds. He looks in awe, his mouth hanging open, admiring the sight. He’s never seen it before, it’s never happened like that. Dean  _ always  _ swallows. Which before, Cas thought was the hottest thing, but turns out he was wrong, it’s this. He watches some of it fall quickly back onto his dick, then he watches Dean sit up and more quickly falls onto his shirt… then some falls slowly out of the corners of his mouth and drips down his face then neck... then some more come comes out of his mouth when he abandons the idea of swallowing any of it because there’s not enough and because he’s already messy and Dean pushes it out of his mouth with his tongue and Cas watches as that slowly falls over his chin… then Cas looks at how his lips, which are slightly swollen and a bit more red, are covered with the glossy white and he watches the string of spit and probably come stretch the break when he parts his lips again. It all happens so fast. Cas wishes he could see it again and again and again. He wishes he got it on video because he’s never seen porn as good as that moment that only lasted maybe a few seconds. “Dean,” Cas whines again. 

Dean is sitting up, not jacking off because Cas’s grace is way more than he needs. “Cas,” Dean cries out. Dean’s tongue pokes out and licks his bottom lip, licking up more come and replacing it with spit. It doesn’t do much for him though since his tongue had come on it as well anyway. “Cas, fuck!” Dean sobs.

Cas zones back in and realizes he almost isn't holding anything back. “Sorry!” He shouts and eases up a little bit. Not a lot, just enough that maybe Dean will want to jack off again with the right encouragement. Dean gasps as if he couldn’t breathe before this. “Please, will you keep on…” 

Dean used to feel weird when Cas would just watch him jack off but he doesn’t care anymore. Plus, at least now, Cas is participating. Dean whines and wraps his fingers back around his dick. “Feels like firrrre…” Dean mumbles out. His eyes are closed and he looks up. 

Cas doesn’t know what it is about that moment but _ fuck _ Dean is beautiful. Cas likes that it’s  _ his _ come that’s dripping down Dean’s neck slowly and down into his shirt. Cas just imagines himself licking it off of Dean and how that would make him feel  _ so _ happy.

“You want me inside you, don’t you Dean?” Cas asks in the voice he knows Dean likes. Dean nods quickly. “You want me inside you so badly… and you want me to stroke your,” Cas pauses and reminds himself not to say penis, “Your  _ cock _ like you are doing to yourself right now…” Dean moans. “And you want me to be kissing you… And tweaking and pulling so gently on your nipples…” Dean nods fast. “And you want my grace anywhere you can get it… I can make you feel it in your balls, Dean… and  _ in _ your dick instead of  _ around… _ ” Cas informs. “But you didn’t know that,” Dean shakes his head. “You want all of it… everything, everything at once…” 

“Holy hell,” Dean squeaks as he speeds up his hand. He hasn’t opened his eyes but if he did he would still see Cas’s eyes glowing. 

“But we can’t because we’re in Arizona…” Cas smirks. 

“Fucking hell…” Dean squeaks. 

“What if I-” Cas goes  _ hard _ with the intensity of his grace without much warning. Dean comes almost instantly into his hand and Cas bites his lip as he does. Dean shouts something that even Cas can’t understand.

Dean is shaking and with no caution whatsoever lays back onto Cas and lays his head on his thigh. Dean is panting so hard he almost can’t breathe. And he can’t stop shaking. “I couldn’t-” Dean stops trying to speak and closes his eyes.

“Hmm,” Cas hums and starts playing with Dean’s hair. Although it is a bit less satisfying with the gloves, Dean smiles slightly and seems to enjoy it. “You did so well, Dean…” Cas admires, “So good today… You’re amazing…” Cas has been seriously impressed with much of what’s happened today. 

Dean grunts.

“I am sorry, but it is true,” Cas smiles. 

“I couldn’t swallow,” Dean grumbles, eyes still closed. 

“What you did was even better.”

“Moan?” Dean questions, eyebrows coming together.

“Yes,” Cas agrees happily. 

“Now I’m all-” Dean makes a face, “Messy.”

“It was so beautiful to watch,” Cas admits.

“But I always swallow,” Dean whines.

“It’s alright that you didn’t,” Cas says obviously.

“I like it though, makes me feel…” Dean sighs and hums, “I’ve already told you this.”

“‘All warm inside?’” 

“Yeah,” Dean opens his eyes and gazes up at Cas.

“I am always surprised that you can do that.”

“Do what? Swallow?” 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I come a  _ great volume more _ than average… I just find it impressive you are able to keep it.”

“Well, sometimes some drips out…”

“I suppose,” Cas smiles. There is a bit of a silence, Dean content with laying on Cas awkwardly in the car knowing he’ll soon be uncomfortable, but for now, it feels nice. “Was that more like what you wanted?”

Dean blushes very hard. “Yeah… and before you ask, my orgasm was  _ excellent _ and I like that you can control how intense it feels. Except when you come, I don’t think you have control of it when you come.”

“I just need to practice it and soon I will have that ability.”  
“That sounds,” Dean chuckles, “Promising.” There is another silence. “Since we are being _serious_ in the car today, I have a question… I think…” Dean says the word ‘serious’ in a silly voice.

“Alright.”

“I know it might sound… stupid…” Dean sounds nervous. “Especially with your come all over my face…” Cas drags a finger across Dean’s lips, liking to feel them, especially covered in come, then he cleans Dean and him and everything up. “Thank you,” Dean swallows. He starts pulling up his pants and underwear. “Nevermind, it’s stupid…”

“I would love to answer your question no matter how stupid you believe it sounds,” Cas smiles. Dean looks up at him then away. 

“Cas, am I…” Dean scrunches his face for a second then looks back at Cas. “Am I gay?” Dean closes his eyes. Cas half-smiles at him. 

“I… am not sure.” Cas looks down at Dean, who is laying just  _ inches _ away from his bare dick. “You wish to discuss this right now?”

“Well,” Dean mumbles, “‘Cause Sam said earlier this morning that I was, so…”

“Well, when we first met you informed me on multiple accounts that you were not, so my answer is no.”

“Yeah, but…” Dean gulps again and turns his head towards the seatback. “But things have changed… obviously…”

“That is true,” Cas says softly. “They certainly have…” It’s quiet again. “What is your definition of ‘gay?’”

“Uhm,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I don’t know… Men who like other men, I guess.”

“As I, as well as you, have said before, I am not exactly a man… Does that help?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. More silence. “No…” He changes his answer. “Cas,” Dean’s voice cracks, “I think…” Dean pauses and sighs, “I think other dudes…” Dean pauses again but Cas listens patiently, “Are kinda hot though…”

“That’s fine!” Cas says quickly. 

“It is?” Dean sniffles. 

“Yes… Why do you sound upset?”

“I don’t know...” Dean mumbles and his voice breaks at the end. He covers his face with his hands. Maybe he sounds upset because he feels like crying. And the fact that he feels like crying for a reason as stupid as this  _ also  _ makes him want to cry. But he doesn’t want to cry, crying is gross. And he’s strong and he doesn’t cry. 

“Okay…” Cas says softly again. “So you like other men…”

Dean doesn’t reply right away, “Okay…” he sniffles again. 

“Okay?” Cas wants to laugh but he absolutely  _ will not.  _

“Yeah,” Dean sighs. “I guess I’m gay then.”

“Maybe…”

“Maybe?” Dean says confused, throwing his hands up.

“Does being gay mean that you like men, or that you  _ only _ like men?” Cas asks.

“I don’t know…” Dean sounds sad again. “I’m not an expert!”

“What do you  _ think?” _

“I think… I don’t know!” Dean turns all the way over and buries his face in between Cas’s thigh and the seat. “Only guys,” Dean says muffled. He reaches a hand up and puts it against Cas’s dick, playing with it mindlessly because it helps distract him, he can’t help it, and it kinda makes him feel better. Why does he even feel bad? It doesn’t make sense.

“But, Dean,” Cas says a bit louder to ensure Dean can hear him with his face buried like that, “You also like women.”

Dean lifts his head up excitedly. “I also like women?” He says quietly to himself, “Yeah, women! I also like women! You’re right!”

“Yes,” Cas smiles. Dean sits up and moves to the other side of the car and leans against the other door, across from Cas. Cas pulls his pants back up now since he no longer has anything stopping him. “So it would be unfair to say that you are gay-”

“Because I also like women…” Dean offers. It made sense to Dean for a second but now he’s confused again. “So then I’m not gay?”

“Well,” Cas’s eyebrows go together, “It would also be unfair to say that you are straight-”

“Because I also like men,” Dean swallows and points, “Right…” Dean thinks for a second. “So what then?” Dean asks, looking down at his lap, “Like… half-gay or something?”

“No, there’s a word for that actually…” Cas smiles.

“Uhm,” Cas can tell Dean is overthinking this. 

“You know it, Dean.”

Dean thinks more. He makes a face and shrugs because he doesn’t know. Cas knows he knows. Something in his head is just in the way of that information right now. Cas just smiles at him brightly and waits. “BI!” Dean shouts, excited that he remembered. “Bi! I’m bi!” He’s still excited that he figured it out. “I’m…” Dean looks down then back up at Cas and he tilts his head. “I’m bi…”

“I think so, yes.”

“Bi…” Dean looks off, out of the window… “Okay…” Dean half-smiles. “Thanks for like… explaining and like, walking through it... I guess.” Feelings are so  _ hard _ to talk about. 

“Of course!” Cas says happily, “As long as you know it’s all just labels and it doesn’t really change anything… Right?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles, “It’s stupid…” Because that seems to be the theme of their car conversations. 

“Maybe,” Cas chuckles.

“Well, the important part is that I like you…” Dean looks away, “When you look like Alexis Drazen.” Dean smiles.

“Okay,” Cas turns, “I’m changing…”

“Noooo!” Dean whines like a kid. 

“Yes,” Cas chuckles as he opens the door, “Come inside with me, you ass.”

Dean gets out of the car and follows Cas inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was a bit lengthy!
> 
> Comment anything! What did you think? Any ideas? I'd love to hear them.


End file.
